ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Order of the Stick Adventure Game: Dungeon of Dorukan
Order of the Stick: Dungeon of Dorukan is a board game created by Giant in the Playground Games, in which up to 6 people can play as one of the members of the Order of the Stick. Layout In this game the players must battle against each other and monsters. They can play cards and loose XP to try and reach the ultimate goal - the defeat of Xykon. Movement and Attack On a person's go they can choose to rest (Gain HP) move into a different room or explore a new room. You cannot rest in a room with a monster in it. A monster is drawn when you move into a room which doesn't already have a have a player or a monster in it. If you draw a monster card, it attacks and you must have the required defence value. If the monster was already in the room, the player can choose to attack or defend. Killing monsters gives you XP and loot. Players can also attack each other by using the same values. Shticks Players can draw shticks by trading in XP from monsters they have killed or drool faces on loot. The abilities have various abilities, usually raising their attack and defence or giving another special effect. All players have four set starting shticks, of which they can choose three to begin the game. Loot Most monsters drop loot, which are comical artifacts with a certain drool factor. The drool factor is determined by the number of faces on the side of the card. (e.g. A card may have two Vaarsuvius faces and one Elan face at the side. This would have a drool factor of 2V + 1E.) If collectively you have four of your characters face you may trade the loot cards in for a shtick. Some loot cards have special abilities, usually raising attack or defence or the ability of a certain shtick. Battle Hand At all times a player must have seven cards in their battle hand, which mainly consists of monsters with also some 'Screw This!' cards. On a players turn, if they enter a room which doesn't already have a monster in it the player to their left must give them a moster to fight. Players fight one monster on the first floor, two on the second and so on. On the bottom floor, or Xykon's floor they choose cards from the Xykon deck instead - one of them being the lich himself. ''Screw This! 'Screw This!' Cards are special effect cards mixed in with the battle hand. They cause mainly mild inconvienience to other players (making them miss their turn, be unable to use a weapon etc.) Nemesises Other wise known as the Linear Guild. These have the same abilities as normal monsters, but get +3 attack and defence against their Order of the Stick Double. (''Note: It is the old Linear Guild, as seen working for Xykon in the Dungeon of Dorukan rather than the new one as seen in Cliffport.) Winning the Game The goal is to defeat Xykon, who will only appear on the bottom floor of the dungeon. If he is defeated, the dungeon begins to collapse one room at a time. When all players are safely outside, the winning player is determined by scoring points to each player, getting points for: *Defeating Xykon *Having lots of loot *Having lots of shticks The winning player is then alloud to mock the other players relentlessly. Category:OOTS Merchandise